Home
by InosBane
Summary: The word means different things to different people. A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring characters from Naruto. Inspired by the Artwork of RamaChan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the start of a new series of one-shots centered around the word "**Home**". In her brilliance, **RamaChan** created a new piece with that as a title, and I was so inspired by her art and the depth of emotion that can be felt with that one word, that I immediately put pen to paper. I hope that Rama is okay with her artwork serving as my muse once again.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I lack the talent of both Masashi Kishimoto and RamaChan. Tadashi and Yuki actually are mine...they're the names of two of my kittens.

**Chapter 1: Shikamaru and Temari**

He was sweaty and covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. This was the part of the mission he detested the most; the end of the battle. Time to bandage wounds, identify the dead-always praying that the other side lost more, and organizing the journey back to the village. He sighed, for all the smoke and mirrors that the jounin possessed, they still hadn't figured out how to transport the dead bodies back instantly. They still had to carry their comrades, sometimes for days across vast expanses of ground. Funny how the journey out never seemed to take as long.

In it's own way it was probably a good thing . The inbetween days gave him time to think about what he would say to the family members. Noone wanted to hear that their child died screaming for his mother, or had their body riddled with shuriken before they had a chance to use that family jutsu they'd been practicing all their lives. Instead they wanted to hear how Tadashi took out five of the enemy before he died heroically saving the life of a teammate. How Yuki was so concentrated on the three she was fighting off with her family jutsu that she didn't see the fourth hiding cowardly behind a tree. It wasn't exactly the same as telling lies, he liked to think of it as an abridged version of the truth. It allowed the dead to be grieved like the heroes they were. The unabridged version was dirty, sweaty, and sometimes pathetic.

Nobody wanted to hear the unabridged version, but she always listened anyways. She understood all too well the lifestyle they'd chosen, the chances they took every time either of them left on a mission. They realized that every day they had together was one less for someone else. One more time they cheated death.

She understood the desperate turn their lovemaking took, and he understood the need for extra closeness afterward. They both knew that when it came to their children, they'd rather enjoy the silliness than sweat the small stuff. Holidays and birthdays were always extra festive with friends and family gathered together around a heavily laden table.

Shikamaru knew how lucky he was to have a wife like Temari. Even when he wasn't freshly showered, even when the stench of death clung to his skin for days afterward, she'd still wrap her arms around him and welcome him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Let's just say I'm not the biggest fan of Hyuuga Hiashi…takes place right after the Academy graduation, when he told Kurenai to take Hinata.

**Disclaimer**: I named one of my chickens Hinata, but her surname is not Hyuuga.

**Chapter 2: Hinata and Kurenai**

Hinata finished unpacking and set her small bag in the closet, choking back the tears of grief and shame that threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't understand why the family jutsus were so much harder for her than for her little sister. Even when she tried her hardest she still failed to meet her father's expectations. The violet-eyed girl sighed, she must really be worthless if her father was able to dispose of her so easily. She closed her eyes and found herself wishing once again to trade places with her cousin, Neji. The freedom of being a branch member would be such a relief after the harsh judgements of the main house. What kind of cosmic joke made a failure like her the family's heir and someone as talented as Neji no more than an afterthought?

"Hinata-chan," Yuuhi Kurenai called from the kitchen of the small apartment. "When you're done unpacking come have some tea."

Not wishing to disappoint her sensei, Hinata rushed to do as she was told. She found Kurenai standing at the counter pouring steaming tea into two mugs from a bright red tea pot. The jounin led her to the kitchen table and smiled apologetically.

"I know it's not what you're used to, " she looked around. "I'm sure your bedroom is bigger than this entire apartment."

Hinata was surprised by her sensei's statement.

"It's wonderful Kurenai -sensei," she bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"There's no need for such formality," Kurenai smiled. "This is your home now, so relax. I'll take care of you."

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. "Relax" was not a word she'd ever equated with "home" before.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei", she bowed.

"I suppose it'll take some getting used to," Kurenai smiled sipping her tea. She never realized the double meaning of her statement.

o-o-o

Two days after Asuma's funeral, Hyuuga Hinata appeared on Kurenai's doorstep. She helped her former sensei pack and brought her to the Hyuuga compound where despite the pregnant woman's protests, she was waited on hand and foot.

"I know it might take some getting used to Kurenai-sensei, but this is your home now. So please relax, I'll take care of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Shizune is a fascinating character for me.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I'm not Kishimoto

**Chapter 3:** Shizune

Shizune held tightly to Tonton and struggled to inhale slowly. Her companions were chatting merrily, and therefore were unaware of her anxiety. The gates of Konoha loomed large in front of her as she walked towards the village that she hadn't laid eyes on since she was fourteen years old. After the death of her Uncle Dan, who'd been her caretaker, Shizune had followed her mentor, the Lady Tsunade out of Konoha without a backward glance.

Unbidden, childhood memories flooded her consciousness. Giggling in the fields with Mitarashi Anko while watching Hatake Kakashi practice. Sparring with Umino Iruka, passing notes in class with Tatami Iwashi. "I like you, do you like me? Check yes or no." Terribly shy, she'd created a third box and checked "maybe". Her Uncle Dan taking her for celebration dango after she graduated from the Academy. Meeting the Lady Tsunade for the first time and watching her Uncle's face light up. The awakening of her desire to become a medic and heal people.

The pain of loss swept over her; everyone she loved that had been taken away was here in Konoha.

"Time to stop running," she sighed. "C'mon Tonton, it's time to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm going to explore this subject more at a later date...actually been working on a story the whole time I was offline. I **LOVE** me some leaf ninja dot com!

**Disclaimer: **Not Kishimoto

**Chapter 4:** Team 10

A thick blanket of silence covered the seven shinobi that carried the body of Sarutobi Asuma back to Konohagakure. The three remaining members of Team 10 were so lost in their own grief that for once there were no arguments about stopping to eat or nap; all any of them wanted to do was get home.

"Almost there," Kamizuki Izumo called out once the village gates came into view. "Kotetsu-san and I will give the report to Lady Tsunade. Raido-san, you and Aoba-san take Sarutobi-san's body to the morgue. You three," he turned to address Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino. "Go home, have a cup of tea."

"Iiya," Shikamaru shook his head. "It was my mission, I'll go with you to deliver the report. Ino-chan, Chouji-kun," he said to his friends. "Wait for me outside."

Once they entered the village Raido and Aoba took Asuma's body towards the hospital while the rest made their way slowly through the crowded streets. The Hokage's palace loomed large before them, and behind that Hokage Mountain where the image of Asuma's father watched over his beloved Konoha. When they reached the palace, Ino and Chouji remained outside on a bench while Shikamaru saw his mission through to it's conclusion.

Within moments Ino was sobbing on Chouji's shoulder.

"I-it's my fault," she gasped. "I failed!"

"Shhhh," Chouji whispered through his own tears. "No one failed."

"Asuma-sensei's **_dead_**," she said incredulously. "I couldn't save him. I failed!"

Despite Chouji's reassurances to the contrary, Ino managed to convince herself that Asuma's death was caused by her incompetence as a medic. When Shikamaru came out of the Hokage's office, the three of them went to the barbeque restaurant they'd frequented with their sensei and raised a glass to his memory. They didn't linger long. Shikamaru had to go inform Yuuhi Kurenai about Asuma's death. He declined Chouji and Ino's offer to accompany him, so the other two had no choice but to go home and tell their families what had happened.

That night, Yamanaka Asuka and Akimichi Tenshi after praying for Asuma's journey to the afterlife; thanked the powers that be that their children had once more made it home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Going back a few years in Narutoverse to the day the Sand Siblings actually became a family. The day after the failed invasion of Leaf by Sand and Sound.

**Disclaimer:** If Gaara was my kid, I'd have killed my husband before I let him put a demon in my baby.

**Home 5: The Sand Siblings**

"Easy Gaara, take it easy." Kankurou grunted as he and Temari eased their brother to the ground.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," the redhead uttered softly.

Temari busied herself with unpacking provisions while Kankurou helped Gaara remove the ever-present gourd.

"No need to be so formal," the Puppet-Nin grinned wiping sweat from his brow. "You're our brother."

Gaara stared at the ground and considered Kankurou's words.

"Hai, I guess I am," he said solemnly.

One of many looks passed between Temari and Kankurou. Gaara **_was_** their brother, even though their entire lives they'd been taught to shun him, fear him. Their own personal experiences, coupled with rumors that swirled around the village and encouraged by their father, had caused any sort of bond that could've formed after the shared loss of their mother to be warped. For most of their lives Temari and Kankurou had done everything they could to never be alone with Gaara. Forced on a squad together, they were told to look after him, control him, when no one else in the village seemed to be able to.

Because of the events of the day before, they were now being forced to work together in new and unfamiliar ways. To look after each other not just as teammates, but the way a family might. They were fugitives, having fled Konohagakure after a failed invasion. They had no idea where their sensei was, or if he was even alive. The last they'd seen of their father was during Gaara's match at the Chuunin Exam Finals. The Kazekage had been seated up on the dais next to the Hokage, but in all the confusion they'd lost sight of him.

The sound of leaves crunching caused the trio to stare around in to the growing darkness, lighting a fire was out of the question because it would give away their location to any pursuers.

"It's small," Gaara said. "Like a squirrel or a rabbit."

Temari breathed a sigh of relief. None of them were in any shape for fighting, and they still had a day and a half before they made it home to Sunagakure.

"Here Gaara," she said handing him a piece of smoked meat. "You should eat something, get your strength back."

"Arigatou onee-san," the redhead said taking a bite.

Temari smiled and Kankurou yawned loudly.

"Temari, can you take first shift? I'm exhausted."

"Hai, go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up in about four hours."

"Temari, you can go ahead and sleep," Gaara offered. "I'll watch over you and Kankurou."

Temari shook her head.

"No otouto-kun, one of us is going to keep watch with you, you're not going to have to do this alone anymore. We're a family, and it's high time we started acting like one."

"But when we get back to the village…"

"Even then, Kankurou and I will talk to father. Things are going to change, I give you my word."

Gaara's pale eyes searched his sister's darker ones. He could see that she meant what she said, for now at least. But only time would tell.

"I'd like that," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sasuke always gives me trouble. Having read the latest Shippuden chapter, I feel better knowing I'm not the only one : )

**Disclaimer:** Not Kishimoto. Don't sue or I'll fling chicken poop at you.

**Home 6: Sasuke**

As the group passed over a small rise, the imposing gates of Konohagakure came into view. They stood open, welcoming; Uchiha Sasuke struggled to force down the bile that rose to the back of his throat. How had things gone so wrong? The only way he'd ever wanted to see his former village again was in flames, the buildings reduced to rubble and the inhabitants' screams blending together like a thousand birds. He'd wanted to see terror on the faces of the survivors as he strode triumphantly through the streets, Madara at his side, towards the Hokage's palace to finally claim the title for an Uchiha.

He stumbled, and the chakra-suppressing chains that bound his wrists and ankles clinked together. His knees hit the ground and a small cloud of dust rose around him, temporarily blinding him.

"Keep moving," his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi ordered while the doppelgangers on either side jerked him back up onto his feet.

His eyes met those of the pink-haired Haruno Sakura. Physically, she hadn't changed all that much; but where she once gazed upon him with doe-eyed fascination, the green eyes Sasuke currently stared into were as hard and cold as cut jade. He briefly wondered if she was planning to hit him again and whether or not the blonde clones would make any attempt to stop her.

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," he sneered to no one in particular. "But then the only one of you ever known to have any balls was Kakashi-san." He cocked his head towards the Copycat Ninja and grinned viciously, "seems like you've grown soft in your old age ne?"

His comments were meant to rile them. Too late he'd realized how important the members of Team Hawk had been to him, and now with all of them dead the only thing he had left was his barbed tongue. It was the blonde who replied, and to Sasuke's surprise, the former hothead was calm, even smiling.

"When I asked Tsunade-sama for permission to be the one to bring you in she had one condition. I had to bring you back alive. You've hurt too many people, and I finally realized that I can't save you from yourself. You have to stand trial before all five Kages for what you've done."

In a perverse way, Sasuke was pleased to hear Naruto's voice choke up as he spoke.

Once they'd passed through the village gates, Sai, who'd been quietly observing the interaction between the members of Squad Seven clapped the Uchiha on the shoulder smiling.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" He cried.


End file.
